1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a damper mechanism for vehicle glove boxes and particularly to a damper provided with an elastic wheel which is compressed as it rolls over a track.
2. Description of Prior Developments
In order to improve the feel of smoothness and quality while opening a glove box door, various damping devices have been employed. Such devices include springs, pistons, cams, cables and numerous other arrangements for slowing the descent of the glove box door as it is opened.
Although these prior damper designs function well, they are often complex and costly and require numerous parts. Accordingly, a need exists for a glove box damper which is simple in design, uses few parts, is inexpensive and readily adaptable to existing glove box configurations.